


Victory Tour

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch and Effie try to get alone time during the tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Tour

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. It is Suzanne Collins' world

It was a little after 3A when Effie heard a soft knock on her door.

She slid the door open and whispered “What took you so long? We have to get Katniss and Peeta up by 7 for breakfast.

“It’s not my fault.” Haymitch growled. “Octavia and Flavius were gossiping in the dining car. I have to go through it to get to your room.

“Why didn’t you just say you wanted to check on Katniss and Peeta?

Haymitch laughed. “Because they’re not five. I’m not paternal and when I didn’t come back in a few minutes they would have come looking for me and found me in your bed. I’m the dirty little secret, you don’t want to get out.

Effie sighed. “You’re not my… 

“Oh, so I can wake everyone up and tell them we’re lovers.

“Haymitch! I’d get fired and we’d never see each other again.

“Because we’re the first to ever do this. Let me tell you Honey. Everybody does it.

“Everybody? So how long did you carry on with the Escort before me?

“Did I say everybody? I meant almost everybody.”

“Uh huh. Sure you did. If 12 didn’t have such a quick turnover of Escorts in the past I’d be jealous.”

He lifted her wig off. “All the other ones wore too many wigs. That’s why they got fired. You’re on thin ice. You know I like your real hair.

‘My real hair is boring.”

“It’s beautiful. He slipped into her bed. “Now, let’s not waste what little time we have fighting about hair.

She climbed into bed next to him. “I’ve missed you.”

“We only had to wait six months this time. If I thought out the perks of bringing a Victor home, I’d have done it years ago.

Effie frowned. “Don’t tease about that. What you did was amazing…

“I didn’t do anything. Katniss brought them home and…

“She wouldn’t have made it without the burn medicine. You gave her that and you convinced Seneca to allow two Victors.

“Yeah, I’m sure getting hustled by a drunk from 12 weighed heavily on his mind at the end. How soon after the games was he dead?”

Effie hesitated. “They announced it after you got on the train for 12.”

“Yeah, but how long do you think he was dead?

She shrugged. “He didn’t interview with Caesar so I suspect while Katniss and Peeta were in recovery. “ “Haymitch, what was your Victory tour like?”

“Sweetheart, are you telling me you didn’t watch your crush on television with bated breath?

‘I was twelve…I never should have told you I had a crush on you.

“Do you think I didn’t know? Sweetheart let’s be real. Most Capitol women between 30-40 had a school girl crush on me. You’re the only one who still sees……Him.

“Him? 

“The boy that went into the arena. He died after the Games.

“He didn’t die. You just drown him with booze.”

He reached for his flask. “Thanks for reminding me.”

“Haymitch, I’m serious. I want them to enjoy their tour. I looked at the videos of yours before I came to 12 and you looked so unhappy.”

“Well that was probably because I forgot to kiss my mother goodbye before I left. No wait….she was dead.

Effie blushed. “I’m sorry to bring up painful memories but no one has hurt Katniss and Peeta. I want them to enjoy themselves.

“Effie, they can’t enjoy the tour. You’re looking at the families of people you killed either directly or indirectly. You don’t realize it until you’re standing up there but it’s all your fault.

“Haymitch, everyone kills in the games. You’re not responsible for all of their deaths.

“The fact that you’re standing at the end has killed twenty-three or in my case, forty-seven other kids.

She stroked his hair. “Haymitch.”

‘I’m not sure if it was worse for me in District 1 or 12.”

“I can understand 1. Her family must have been upset about the forcefield but what happened in 12?

“I had to look into the eyes of people I knew. Their children were dead because….I wasn’t. They were also embarrassed because they welcomed the care packages every month. They needed the food and it meant their other kids might not have to sign up for as much Tesserae. They had to appreciate the fact that I lived. 

She nuzzled his face to her breast. “Oh, Haymitch.”

“The first few years were the hardest for me. I was bringing kids I went to school with or their little brothers and sisters. After that it got easier because I didn’t know anyone. Now, I’m taking the kids of my school friends. Mags said Late 30’s to middle 40’s are the worst. Then you get a break until your 60’s by then you’re up to grandchildren. If I live long enough I’m sure one day I’ll be on this train with Katniss and Peeta’s kids.

“Don’t say that!”

“Come on Effie. We always tell each other the truth in bed.”

“I don’t want to…”

“Then maybe I should go back to my own room.”

“No….stay with me. I just don’t want to talk about unpleasant things.”

“Fine. When we hit 11 tomorrow you can have your Fabulous Victory Tour. What time do you think Flavius and Octavia will wake up? She glanced at the clock. “It’s after five. Maybe we should move back to your room.

“Sweetheart, I could climb into your bed in a drunken stupor. What the hell are you doing in my room?

“Ummm, I was trying to wake you up.

“In your flimsy negligee and no wig?”

Effie frowned. “I am not used to the train being this crowded. 

‘I know teenagers on a death march are easy to fool.”

“Haymitch, that’s a terrible thing to say.”

“You’re right….you’re always right. I’m going back to my room. Let’s try this again tomorrow. Give Flavius and Octavia a project that puts them to bed early.

“I promise.


End file.
